Tony Stark
School Life Tony began attending Marvel in 2008, joining Sector 6. He had been on the list of attendance since birth following his father who had gone down as one of Marvel's smartest students to have ever attended. Tony has lived up to his father's expectations and it currently one of the brightest students currently attending Marvel. While he excels in nearly every subject, Tony is far from a model student, arguing with his teachers and refusing to take part in lessons he doesn't see worth his time. The only subjects Tony struggles in, only for lack of trying, are Art, Gym, Music and sometimes English. After school Tony plans to take over ownership of his family's company, Stark Industries. Tony spends a lot of time after school in the Marvel labs as part of the Academic Science Enrichment club, despite having multiple labs of his own at home. He also attends the Technology and Engineering club. Before Marvel, Tony attended Surline Elementary school, where he met the rest of Avengers and Cabal. Following his parents death Tony was temporary excluded from Marvel in 2012 after repeatedly showing up to school drunk. Home Life Tony was the only child born to Maria and Howard Stark. His father was the CEO of the family run business Stark Industries, and under his leadership it began the world leader in the development of munitions. After marrying Howard, his mother began a socialite and spend most of her time at functions and charities. Tony had always had a strained relationship with his parents, while his mother loved him unconditionally, neither Maria or Howard had much time for their son. Tony was instead mostly raised by the family Butler Edwin Jarvis. Growing up Tony believed his parents to cold people. Howard suffered with mood-swings and would often verbally abuse Tony, unable to emotionally connect with his son he distant himself from his very existence. Maria on the otherhand, while she loved Tony she would rarely hug him, and during the rare occasion she would spend time with him she was always tired and barely engaged. When Tony was 15 in December 2011, his parents died in a car crash, which on the front looked like an accident is rumoured to have been an assassination. His parents death spun Tony off the rails, and he turned to drinking and sex to cope. While he and his parents never a close relationship, now that they were dead they never would. It lingered on Tony's mind that they'd never make amends, he'd never get chance to make his father proud and now he had to take on the burden of Stark Industries without Howard's leadership. Eventually Tony was pulled out of his spiral but Pepper Potts, and has put Obadiah Stane temporary in charge of Stark Industries while he finishes his time at Marvel. It wasn't until after his parent's death that Tony released the reasons behind his parent's distant. While he also knew his father drank, Tony didn't didn't know the extent of his father's struggle with alcoholism. His mother had a similar addiction in the form of cocaine. Tony currently lives in one of the family homes in New York, but often visit their home in Malibu where he plans to move to after he has graduated Marvel. Personal Life With his natural charisma and outgoing personality Tony has always had an easy time making friends, but being the son of one of the most well known people in the world made it difficult to trust people. Luckily one of the first people Tony meets on his first day of primary school is Thor Odinson, who hasn't a clue about Stark Industries and the two bond easily. Over the years Tony has formed a strong group of friends, Avengers. His best friend is Bruce Banner, the two spend tinkering together and discuss scientific theories. Outside of Avengers Tony is close friends with James Rhodes, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts. Tony has always been popular with women, and often had people fawning over him, but this was more often than not women outside of Marvel. His list of relationships between September 2008 and May 2012 include: Mary Jane Watson, Meredith McCall, Sunset Bain and Janice Cord. Following his parents death and his help out of his descent by Pepper, the two began dating in May 2012, Year 10. She was a good influence on Tony, and after nearly getting expelled from Marvel, she keep him on the right track. In April 2013 Tony and Pepper's relationship comes to an end when Tony begins to develop feelings for long time enemy Loki Odinson. Though the two had been at odds for nearly ten years, Tony had been the one to pull Loki out of his spiral when he began addicted to heroin. May 4th 2013, Tony and Loki begin dating, and it doesn't take long for Tony to fall in love with him, something though, he feels uncomfortable to admit and so hasn't yet told Loki. Trivia * Tony's favourite colours are red and gold * He is blood type A+ * He hates Lord of the Rings * One of Tony's favourite and simplest thing to do is give people nicknames. Category:12.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:New York Category:LGBTQ Category:Atheist